


Who wants to write a Spider-man infinity war fanfic?

by Pikamee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, I can't put this into words, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Please write this for me, Work Up For Adoption, tony stark needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikamee/pseuds/Pikamee
Summary: *DO NOT CLICK IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED INFINITY WAR*Imagine a extra Spider-y Spider-man in infinity war.Main fanfic points are written inside for anyone who is interested in writing this fanfic x





	Who wants to write a Spider-man infinity war fanfic?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so I can't write fiction to save my life. But, I tend to get ideas I can't put into words so I decided to just bullet point my ideas so one of you lovelies could possibly write it. It's like infinity war mixed with a bit of Weaver of silk and dreams by a_stands_for (really good fanfic you should read btw). I've just written the main plot points so go ham and make it your own thing if you want, the bullet points are just requests/suggestions.

\- Ditch the restrain & sleep plan  
\- When confronting thanos on titan peter stands in front of thanos and states that the great weaver is sick of the death he brings across the universe  
\- Peter becomes more like a spider  
\- 4 Black spider legs  
\- 8 eyes  
\- Spinnerets  
\- Fangs (with venom (20 times as venomous as a black widow)  
\- Hairs on his back that he can flick  
\- When he goes all spider Jesus all 8 eyes glow  
\- He is the representative of the great weaver  
\- Thanos has been destroying the web of life so the weaver wants him gone  
\- Peter knows he had these abilities but did not wish to use them as he knew he would not be able to revert back to his human form  
\- Peter gives up his normal life (and some of his humanity)  
\- Thanos gets a bit unnerved but is able to take the time stone like in the movie (however that would happen without the sleep plan) and then portals to earth  
\- Tony, Dr Strange and Peter also portal to earth after Tony freaks out about peters transformation (snarkyness is mandatory XD)  
\- Dr Strange is unable to join the next conflict due to the strain of creating a portal to earth cus he couldn’t realistically do that, lets create some power limit on the characters  
\- And ofc tony needs to be having trouble cus he GOT STABBED FOR GODS SAKE  
\- So peter is like the only one battle ready (plus he is being like spider Jesus soo..)  
\- Peter enters the battle in Wakanda and jumps in front of vision and Wanda (before Thanos uses the time stone)  
\- Thanos be thinking something like “Oh shite I thought I left him back on Titan” but like in a way thanos would actually speak cus I can’t really imagine him talking like that XD  
\- Peter would lecture him really wisely (or the weaver will do it through him)  
\- And Peter will somehow be able to bite Thanos so the venom will kill him


End file.
